The Wish
by waddlesthepenguin123
Summary: "Don't go messing with time travel Private" Kowalski warned "You could change everything." Skipper is sent to a parallel universe where there is no team. While Kowalksi, Rico and Private are distracted by getting him back, a certain villian plans to take advantage of their vunerability.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, nickelodeon and DreamWorks do.

A/N this story takes place around the episode Wishful thinking, i had to say that so later chapters make sense xD

Skipper smiled, peering down at the tiny bundle in his flippers.

"Daddy?" the little penguin asked.

Skipper hugged her tightly "Yes Lucy, Daddy's here" _She's so tiny, and perfect, I wont ever let anything happen to her._

~real time~

Skipper woke up with a start, wiping his tears away he had unconsciously wept. _Its not fair, I didn't protect her..._ He stood up with a sigh, needing some fresh air to clear his mind.

~Private's POV~

_ Sleep_ Private yawned _It would be nice if I could sleep, I'm so tired!_ It was one of those nights when your so tired but you still cant sleep for some reason for the youngest penguin. He lay in his bunk and decided to get a glass of water. He heard a noise from outside and hesitantly walked over. He looked up the hatch and saw his leader sitting on the ground.

"Skippah?" He asked worriedly, climbing up the hatch.

Skipper turned around and wiped his tears.

"What's wrong Skippah?" Private asked, not used to seeing the leader so...emotional._ Skipper has emotions...thats surprising, not like he ever shows the,._

Skipper didn't respond, embarrassed at being caught at his weakest moment. _Leaders don't cry._

Private waddled over and sat down next to the older and hugged him. "I'm worried about you Skippah, you've been so distant the last while, and now your here all alone ..something's obviously wrong Skippah and I wish you would tell me so I could help, this isn't you Skippah, you aren't acting like yourself and its kind of scary to be honest."

"Sorry" Skipper whispered. "I just came out here for some privacy, I didn't want to worry you"

"Oh" Private said, moving to stand up but Skipper pulled him back down.

"You can stay"

Private snuggled closer and it became quiet.

"I wish you'd tell me" Privative whispered, worried but not wanting to pry.

Skipper sighed and shifted against the younger. "Its a long story, in fact, its stupid, forget it"

"Its not stupid, not if it bothers you, maybe I can help"

"Nothing can help, nothing can bring her back, its all my fault!"

Private nudged him, willing him to go on.

"It hurts to talk about, go back to bed, you need to sleep"

Private crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me Skippah, talking about it can help"

Skipper glared at the younger. "You play dirty" he accused.

Private shrugged, hating the awkward silence that followed, wondering if he had pushed too hard.

Finally Skipper took a deep breath and began. " A long time ago, before I came here and met you guys I lived at another zoo. I don't even remember the name, it seems so unimportant. I had...Lucy...she was amazing and beautiful and perfect and so tiny and fluffy, she was the reason I got up every morning, he mother had died a little after she was born, I was all she had left. She was the most important thing to me, I guess all fathers say that, but...its true. I'll never forget the day she hatched, I couldn't have been prouder. She was mine. My little girl and I was supposed to protect her, you shouldn't live longer than your daughter! Its not right." Skipper let out a sob and Private rubbed his back comfortingly. Skipper took a deep breath and continued, staring at the blurry wall to keep his composure. "She got sick one day, I didn't know what to do. She was so sick and I was so scared, so I took her to the doctor's, thinking they would make her better. But they didn't. I'll never forget it, I went back to check on her and I was standing by the window and I heard everything they said; that it was too late, they couldn't help her, that they should out her out of her misery...I didn't even get to say goodbye, to hug her one last time, to tell her how much I love her...I just wish I could see her again, tell her how sorry I am" He broke off and became silent and Private realized he was crying as well. _Skipper's a daddy?_ They younger unconsciously smiled at that part _I bet he'd be a good father...but she's dead._ He tried to picture a tiny female version of Skipper and utterly failed.

"I'm a horrible father, its all my fault! She's dead! If only I hadn't taken her to the doctors..." Skipper whispered.

_I cant stand this, he's being too hard on himself._ "Skippah" Private interrupted. "Stop blaming yourself, its not your fault. you couldn't have stopped it from happening. If you hadn't brought her to the hospital she would have died anyway Skippah. You have to stop thinking like this. I know it hurts but you cant remember her like this, think off all the good times you had, how much you cared. Skippah, I'm sure she loved you very much and I bet she's up in heaven looking down at you, and she wouldn't want to see you crying Skippah, I know it. Your a good person Skippah even if you don't want to admit it and you were probably an amazing father and yuo have to remember that when things get tough. Don't cry because its over, smile because it happened."

"I bet half of that came from the Luncaorns" Skipper sniffled.

Private smiled "Maybe but that doesn't make it any less true"

"Never thought I'd see the day I was taking advice from a children's TV show" Skipper said sarcastically.

" I wish I could have met her Skippah, she sounds pretty special" Private said gently

Skipper smiled faintly and stroked the younger's feathers. "So do I, you two would have gotten along perfectly. "

"I wish you told me all this before Skippah, sharing problems makes them easier to deal with" private murmured tiredly.

"Now I know that's Lunacorn stuff" Skipper sighed. "Sometimes I just sit here and wonder what it would be like if she was here"

"You must be telepathic, I was just thinking that" Private smiled. "I think you should talk about her more, I think the rest of the team would like to hear about her too" Private said softly, sleepily leaning against the older.

"Maybe" Skipper replied. "Time for you to get to bed" he said, standing up and placing the younger in his bunk.

"G'night Skippah" Private whispered. _And goodnight Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** so this chapter kind of sucks...sorry, but anyway, i wont be able to update for a couple of days, apparently I'm going camping, yippie -.- \

"Morning Skippah" Private said cheerily and handed the leader his coffee. Skipper sat down with his coffee cup and Private plunked down beside him. "You sleep okay?"

"Better than the last few nights" Skipper admitted "Thanks...for you know...helping Private" He said, hugging the younger.

Private blushed. "No problem Skippah" _Its good to have Skipper back to normal._

Skipper stood and stretched, having finished his coffee.

"Want to watch the Lunacorns with me Skippah?" Private asked, per usual.

_Well, he's persistent, I'll say that for him._ "Sorry Private, I think your all the goody mushy stuff I can put up with" He said, rubbing the top of Private's head before digging out his mission files.

Private bounded over to the TV and eagerly awaited his show.

Skipper rolled his eyes as that annoying theme song came on and tried to concentrate on his mission files.

Finally, he gave in, throwing the folder at the TV angrily. "Shut it off, its burning my ear holes!"

Private giggled, concentrating on his program.

Skipper found himself gazing at the TV, lost in his own little world. "Lucy would have loved this show, she had quite an obsession with unicorns..." he mumbled aloud.

Private looked up and giggled. "Well she sure didn't get that from you"

Skipper smirked and rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how anybody can stand it, its so mushy and sickening sweet blech"

Private continued giggling.

"What's so funny, huh?" Skipper asked, leaning down and tickling the younger's foot.

"Skippah! Stop...Stop it!" Private shrieked, laughter bubbling up.

"Now you got something to laugh for" Skipper smirked.

They fell to the floor and Skipper let the younger go after giving him a kiss.

"Skippah!" Private shouted accusingly and hopped up to hug him. "Its good to have you back Skippah. well, not that you were really gone, but you were sad and distant and not yourself-" As soon as he said the words he wanted to take them back, seeing a sadness appear in Skipper's face. "I'm sorry Skippah, I shouldn't have brought it up" Private apologized.

"It's okay, come on, there's something I want to show you" Skipper said, pulling Private by the flipper outside. He didn't let go until they got to the park.

"Where are we going?" Private questioned worriedly, afraid he had upset the other.

"Surprise" Skipper said mysteriously.

Private's mood became solemn when they stopped in a secluded part of the park. Before them was a cross made out of stick and some flowers.

"Its not much but its something to remember her by" Skipper said softly, pulling some weeds and overgrown grass away. "This is where I come when its all too much, when I want to feel close to her. I know its corny but if you know you want to talk to her or whatever, its here. I feel this is the only way you could get close to meeting her." He set down some wildflowers and stepped back sadly. Private stood by, not wanting to intrude.

Skipper waved him over and hugged him. "I really do miss her, it doesn't go away- the pain, its always there, but yesterday was her birthday...and it always gets harder this time of year..." His vision became blurry and he muttered "Godamn tears"

"Its okay Skippah, you have reason to be sad" Private whispered, stroking his flipper.

Skipper took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. _Man up, Private's supposed to be the teary one. Think monster trucks, monster trucks._ He reluctantly began walking back to HQ.

They passed the wishing fountain on the way back and suddenly Private had an idea. _What if I wish Lucy were still alive? That she had never died? It would change everything...but Skipper would be so happy, he misses her so much._ He snuck a look at the leader. _He looks so dejected. Its not fair, he shouldn't have to go through this. But could I? Could I give him up so he would be happy?_ Beneath the initial pain and anguish the answer was clear. _Yes, yes I could, as long as Skipper is happy I would be too. Or at least not wonder if I could have helped or done something differently._ He took a deep breath and Skipper looked over.

"You okay Private? Sorry, maybe i shouldn't have said anything, they are my problems, not your" Skipper said.

"No Skippah, I'm glad you told me" Private said, smiling until Skipper turned back to walking. Private watched him, trying to memorize his face. _Will I forget him? I don't want to forget him! I need him..._Life without Skipper and the team seemed bleak...unimaginable. _Will we even have met? What about the team? This hurts so much._ He chocked back a sob and darted into HQ, hightailing it into Kowalski's lab, feeling guilty for leaving Skipper. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the scientist, who was, of course, working on a new 'invention'.

"Kowalski, can I talk to you?" Private asked, trying to calm his racing heart. _Don't do anything stupid._ A part of his brain warned. _I wont, besides it wouldn't be stupid, it would help Skipper._

The taller looked up. "Okay Private, what do you need?"

Private twisted his flippers nervously. "Well actually, I have some questions about the wishing fountain." He rushed the next part, wanting to get it out before Kowalski interrupted. "What would happen if I wished somebody that had died had never died and was still alive?"

"Hmmm" Kowalski though for a moment. "It would be some kind of time travel I believe."

"So, what would happen, like to...now... would that person, or anybody be gone...would I remember them?"

Kowalski gave him a curious look before continuing. "I highly doubt you would remember anything, it would be like you never met, that this part of your life never existed. And in fact you might never meet anybody you know now, you would be changing the past, and that can change the future drastically, nobody would remember today, it wouldn't have been."

Private's face fell. _I wouldn't remember Skipper, or anybody, or anything about today? Maybe its for the best, Skipper needs to be with her._

"What are you up to Private?" Kowalski asked suspiciously. "It has something to do with Skipper, doesn't it, I can tell by your face."

_Oh poop. _"I'm not up to anything Kowalski" Private said innocently. "I'm just curious."

Kowalski laughed and turned back to his invention. "Your a terrible liar" He turned serious. "Don't go messing around with that kind of stuff, its not safe, you could change everything Private"

_That's kind of the point Kowalski, and if you aren't going to help me then I guess I'll have to do it on my own._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I found some Wifi, so here's the next chapter c:

Private exited the lab in a daze. _Could I really do this? I'm going to miss him so much, I probably wont ever see him again. _He saw his leader sitting in front of the TV, absentmindedly flipping through channels. In a flash Private was sitting beside him, burying his head in his leaders feathers. He took a deep breath, not wanting Skipper to ask why he was crying.

"Private?" Skipper questioned the sudden ambush. Private didn't respond and closed his eyes. _Will this be the last time I get to hug him?_ He felt Skipper sigh and wrap his flippers around the younger, causing Private's eyes to begin to tear up again. _If only I could stay like this forever. No! I have to make Skipper happy again, I cant be selfish. Don't think about how much you'll miss him, gah! your thinking about it! Stop it brain! You wont miss him really, remember, you wont remember this._

"Private? What's wrong?" Skipper asked, pulling away slightly. He carefully wiped the younger's tears away. "Hey don't cry Private, it'll be okay"

_What's wrong? Well how about I start with the fact that I'm going to make a wish that Lucy never died and because of that I'll probably never meet you again...and I wont even remember you._ Private slumped. _I wont know you, you wont know me, we'll be strangers, there won't even be a team..._

"I'm going to miss you Skippah" _Even if I wont remember, what? That doesn't even make any sense! _

"I'm not going anywhere Private" Skipper chuckled.

Private looked at him intently as if trying to send a telepathic message. _Yes you are Skipper, you just don't know it yet._ He let out a chocked sob and it became silent again.

"Hey Private, its okay, don't cry"

The younger still remained quiet. _No its not okay Skipper! You don't have a clue..._ He climbed into his bunk dejectedly, ignoring his leaders attempted comfort. He stared blankly at the wall until Skipper eventually gave up. He didn't look away until he drifted off to sleep.

Private woke to find Skipper sitting beside him looking worried. The youngest looked at the clock and quickly scrambled out of his bunk, hitting his head off the concrete.

"Owwww!" Private howled, worried about how angry Skipper would be that he had slept in. "Sorry Skippah" Private said hurriedly, waiting for the following slap.

It never came, instead Skipper hugged him. "I thought you could use a little more rest time so I let you sleep in, don't get used to it though soldier"

"Thank you Skippah" Private said relieved, moving to get out of his bunk.

Skipper crossed his flippers. "Nuh uh ,your not leaving this bunk until you tell me what's wrong"

"But I'm fine Skippah, nothings wrong" Private bluffed, even smiling widely to empathize his statement.

Skipper looked at him un amused.

"I can't tell you" Private whispered.

Skipper didn't budge "And why not?"

_Because I'm going to get you Lucy back and I'm upset about losing you...I'm a pathetic little bundle of selfishness._ "Because its stupid and pathetic and I should grow up and stop being such a wimp"

Skipper reclaimed his seat beside Private and sat waiting. "Well, you still haven't told me yet..."

Private took a shaky breath, knowing Skipper wouldn't give up until he knew. "Don't worry about me Skippah, I'm going to get Lucy back-"

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Skipper demanded, standing up angrily.

"No Skippah! The wishing fountain, I'm going to wish Lucy was still alive and you'll be with her and you'll be happy Skippah, I just want you to be happy"

Skipper turned around, touched. "Private" He started but had nothing else to say. He pulled Private close, his breath ruffling the younger's feathers and causing Private to giggle.

Private blushed and smiled. "I'm going to miss you so much Skippah" the younger admitted tearfully.

"Wait...what...you mean?" Skipper stammered.

"I wont remember you, you wont remember me, or the team or any of this." Private said sadly.

"Private don't be stupid!" Skipper whispered harshly.

"It'll be like this part of our life never existed, gone, poof...but you'll be happy"

"Don't you dare!" Skipper shouted, boiling with rage. "No! And that's an order soldier! You cant go messing with that stuff Private!"

"But Skippah-"

"NO! What if it messes up everything? If you change the past you drastically alter the future. What if it completely ruins everything? What if it doesn't work? I'd have no Lucy, no team and no you." His voice softened. "Don't do this Private, I cant loose everybody"

"Stop thinking negative Skippah! Its for the best, I'm doing a good thing, but all you can think about is what if's!"

"Those what ifs could save me some heartache and loss. I appreciate your thoughts Private, but I wont let you do it. As your commanding officer I order you not to make that wish Private!" Skipper said sternly before angrily storming outside.

Private remained in his bunk, knowing he and Skipper had their first fight. _Why cant he understand? I just want to help._ He tearfully looked outside where Skipper had disappeared to and folded his flippers. _Sorry Skippah, I believe that's an order I'm going to have to disobey, and I know one day you'll thank me._


	4. Chapter 4

To call the mood in the HQ tense would be quite an understatement. Private sat in front of the telly, trying to watch the Lunacorns, but the little penguin couldn't concentrate, the earlier conversation with Skipper kept running through his head. "Stop it!" He shouted aloud, smacking his head angrily. Skipper looked up from his mission files questioningly , even Rico looked up from his dolly.

_Stop looking at me! Just leave me alone! Gah!_ "I'm going to bed" Private announced lamely, climbing into his bunk.

"No supper?" Rico questioned.

"No Rico, I'm not feeling well, and I'm not very hungry." Private replied, and in fact is wasn't a lie, the smallest penguin was indeed feeling horrible. He focused on a crack in the concrete, feeling Skippers eyes on him, burning a hole straight through to his heart. _No._ He clenched his flipper. _Your stronger than this, its Skipper that should apologize, I did nothing wrong! _He felt his foot twitch, itching to go running back. _No! Don't you dare go running back to Skipper like the pathetic weakling that you are, stand your ground._ He sighed, sick of battling with himself and used a sheer amount of willpower he didn't know he possessed to walk by his leader to the hatch.

He felt Skipper still watching him and wasn't surprised when he heard the older clear his throat and ask "Where are you going?"

"For a walk" Private said bluntly, feeling a sense of freedom once he was away from the other penguin's steely gaze. He even went so far as to roll his eyes and mutter "What a control freak, as if he needs to know where I am all the time, I'm not a little kid, I'm pretty sure I can handle going for a walk by myself."

He spotted a vending machine and quickly checked underneath for spare change. _Bingo!_ He pulled out a penny, rolling it around on his flipper. _One little coin, yet so much depends on it. Its so light, one little toss...it should feel heavier, more of a burden.._ He felt himself begin to doubt his choice and became angry. _But I already made my decision, I can't change my mind now, and I wont! Its for the best...it will help Skipper be happy, even if Skipper is kind of being jerk._

He saw the sun beginning to set and gathered the coin in his flippers, even snatching a few more just in case. He waddled back to HQ, slipping the coins under his pillow for safe keeping. He whipped around guiltily when he heard Skipper announce lights out. He slid into his bunk, hearing Skipper pause at the younger's bed, as if to say something, but he sighed and climbed into his own bunk. _Tomorrow will be the day, tomorrow, and I wont let myself chicken out._ He worriedly clutched the penny in his flipper, until he drifted off to sleep.

Too soon Private woke up. He glanced down at the penny in his flipper, then looked to the leader who was already out and about, tiredly stirring his coffee. Skipper looked at him and Private carefully averted his gaze. He heard Kowalski and Rico stir and decided it was safe to get up. He slipped the coin back under his pillow, patting it protectively.

"What's on the agenda for today sir?" Kowalski asked, joining the shorter at the table. Private nibbled on a fish nervously, his eyes flicking back to his pillow every few seconds.

"Well, I'm afraid if we wait any longer Alice is going to notice the missing fruit from the storage building the lemurs are taking. To the lemur habitat boys!" They belly slid to the lemur habitat, Private trudging behind.

"Private, pick up the pace" Skipper said sternly.

'Yes sir' Private replied, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on this mission.

"Why hello silly penguins" King Julian greeted them "Are you here to boogie oogie with your king?"

"Ah let me think, no!" Skipper shouted angrily. "We just want you to give back the fruit you stole Ringtail"  
"If by stole, you mean took what was rightfully mine because I am the king, then yes, I did and you cannot have them back"

"Ringtail" Skippers eye twitched "Do you want to compromise our entire mission? If Alice discovers its missing...oh why am i explaining it to you of all people? Okay team confiscate those mangos! Rico, if Ringtail has any problems with that you know what to do" Rico smiled his creepy smile and the other penguins got to work.

"What? But my mangos" Julian complained. Rico took a steep towards him and the lemur looked frightened. " Actually, I didn't like those mangos anyway, take them away"

Skipper rolled his eyes, dumping the stupid fruit in a pile by the storage building. Private was the last to show up, not making eye contact with anybody, especially not Skipper.

Skipper gave him a long look before addressing the team. " Good job boys lets head back to HQ"

When they arrived back at their home, Kowalski of course, disappeared in his lab, Private followed him, wanting to say goodbye.

He stood behind the taller stupidly. _What do I say? How do I say goodbye to my team mates? I can't say anything, they might figure it out and try and stop me_ He left the lab without making a sound, Kowalski oblivious of the younger's brief presence.

He looked over at Skipper desperately. _I can't do this with him angry at me, but its not my fault! I wont apologize, I shouldn't have to._ He wanted to go over and hug him, never letting go. _I never thought it would be easy, so I should stop being a wimp, man up, think monster trucks._

"Private?" Skipper asked, waving his flipper in front of the younger's face.

Private blushed at being caught in la la land. _He probably thinks I was staring at him._ "Sorry Skippah" He quickly turned and walked away, waiting for Skipper to loose interest so he could sneak away.

Skipper took a last glance at the younger before turning on the TV. _I overreacted. Obviously. I should go say sorry, I was a jerk and that's not okay, and yeah, I even kind of miss him. Its not his fault, he's always looking out for other people and forgetting about himself._

While Skipper sat, dealing with his thoughts, Private ran to his bunk, quickly grabbing a coin and climbed out of HQ, feeling tears threatening again. He stood at the top of the hatch, looking down at what he was leaving behind. He hurriedly stepped back and moved towards the fountain, knowing the longer he waited the harder it would be.

Skipper sighed, his guilty conscience pestering him something awful. He stood, walked over to the younger's bunk and started his speech. "Look Private, I'm sorry, I overreacted and-" He opened his eyes to find an empty bunk. "What the deuce? Where's Private?"

Rico looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "dunno kipper" He mumbled.

"Kowalski? you know where Private is?" He asked his second in command, becoming more and more concerned as each second ticked by.

Kowalski appeared eager. "This is a great time to try out my new invention-"

"No! your stupid inventions sure as heck won't help" Skipper growled, slamming the lab door.

He noticed a glint of something shiny under Privates pillow and walked over. He lifted up the pillow curiously and gasped. "Oh god" He whispered. The little pile of coins was like a beacon light, shouting at him what had happened. He dropped the pillow hurriedly on the floor, and sprinted out of the HQ, heading towards the fountain and praying he was in time.

Private looked at the coin inspecting it, as he sat by the fountain, tears streaming down his face and making a puddle on the ground. He didn't notice his leader until he was nearly on top of him and had no time to react.

"Private no!" Skipper shouted, tackling the younger to the ground. The force caused Private to fall backwards and the penny to fall from his grasp. "NO!" Skipper reached out to catch it, but even he wasn't quick enough. They both watched as it landed on the side and then fell into the water.

"Private! How could you disobey an order!" Skipper shouted angrily.

Private clung to him desperately. "I'm sorry Skippah, I-"

Private was cut off as the older was wrenched form his grasp and everything became black. Then he was falling, falling, falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry it took so long to update, I lost the flash drive I had this story saved on.

"Ugh" Private woke up to a gentle rain. He felt tired and sore. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground by the fountain. "_The fountain...Skipper!" _He looked around him but didn't spot his leader anywhere, and got a sinking feeling in his gut. _This isn't good, its not the way it was supposed to happen! Something went terribly wrong._ He picked himself off the ground gingerly, feeling a horrible panic rise in his chest. _No! I'm not supposed to remember this! But I do... and I'm still here._ He looked around the zoo, everything seemed normal, everyone oblivious to what had just happened. _What happened? Why did it go wrong? How did it go wrong? Why is Skipper gone and I'm still here? I think I really messed up this time... at least Skipper isn't here to see this mess._ He didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh with that thought._ I sure wish I didn't remember, it would be easier if I didn't...I messed up so bad...what am I going to do?_ He felt horrified as he walked back to the zoo.

"What am I going to do? We'll never see Skippah again" He wondered aloud.

_ Yes, but remember you wanted this._

"NO! I wanted Skippah to be happy! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

_Maybe Skipper is happy._

Private stopped, pondering what the little voice in his head had suggested. "Maybe Skippah is happy, that's what I wanted, right?"

_Is that what you really wanted? To never see Skipper again? Maybe you were just bluffing and now that he's really gone you can't handle it, you'll crack, you'll completely break down-_

"NO! Skippah's happy, that's what I wanted all along, stop it brain!"

_Maybe its what you wanted but did it really happen? You weren't supposed to remember, something obviously didn't go right, what if he's gone forever and he's miserable?_

Private stopped in front of the hatch, realizing he had unconsciously walked back home while lost in his thoughts. "He's fine" He reassured himself aloud as he entered their home.

It was empty. Private didn't mind, he was scared to face the rest of the team and tell them that he had sent their leader back in time. He took a deep breath. _I can do this._ He slid into his bunk and hugged his Lunacorn. "Oh Princes Self Respecta, I really messed up, what am I going to do?" He whispered worriedly. He was still sulking when Kowalski and Rico entered HQ hastily.

"Private, do you know where Skipper is?" Kowalski asked nervously.

Private fidgeted, not wanting to answer the scientist's question.

"He ran out of here a little while ago and he looked quite upset and I haven't seen him since. It's not like him to just leave without letting us know."

Private stared up at Kowalski mute. _NO NO NO NO NO NO! I need more time, I can't tell them yet, what am I going to say? That I was stupid and Skipper is probably gone forever and it's all my fault? They'll hate me forever, not that I blame them, I would hate me too. I miss him! I just want him back! I'm sorry any of this ever happened! If only it had worked as it was supposed to, I wouldn't have to explain..._ He let out a sob and Kowalski appeared taken aback.

"I'm sorry Private, it was just a question, I'm a bit worried, I didn't think it would bother you" Kowalski patted the younger comfortingly.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Private wailed. "We weren't supposed to remember, but I do and I'm still here and its hurts! I didn't mean for it to be like this Kowalski, honest, but it got messed up somehow and- I'm sorry, please don't hate me!"

Kowalski appeared utterly confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about Private. Your not making any sense, take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Kowalski urged.

Private took a deep breath, helping to slow his racing heartbeat. He opened his beak, but no words came out. He looked up at the two inquiring faces towering above him and felt himself falter. _ I can't do this, I'm not the strong one, I'm just Private._

"Private?" Kowalski prompted worriedly.

The youngest looked away from both penguins gazes, feeling too guilty to look them in the eye. "I'm sorry guys, I really am. I messed up big time, and I doubt you could ever forgive me, I ...I thought it was for the best, but then something went wrong, horrifically wrong, and we are here without Skippah and I cant say sorry enough." He saw the blank looks on the others faces, even Kowalski, who was normally intuitive, looked completely lost. He rushed on, deciding to be blunt. "I used the wishing well to wish that Lucy had never died and that Skippah was still with her." He turned to the scientist. "You said that we wouldn't remember Kowalski!" he shouted with an accusing undertone to his usually cheery voice. He pointed to the tallest. " you said that this part would never have existed, that we wouldn't be sanding here Kowalski, and that's the part that hurts the most, the remembering, that now we are here without Skippah! What are we supposed to do?" Private collapsed in a puddle of tears, his tirade draining him of energy.

Kowalski paled and felt himself begin to shake. "You...you mean Skipper's gone?" He stammered, his voice shaking. He put his head in his flippers to regain his composure, and then raised his head again. "Private, I told you not to mess with that stuff" he said, his voice strangely even and emotionless. "I warned you that messing with time travel is dangerous, that it can change everything, why didn't you listen? Now..." His voice cracked and he stared at the younger. "Do you have any of what you've done?" He shouted hoarsely.

"I said I'm sorry, and I am, I-" Private whispered

"You're sorry? Is sorry going to bring back Skipper? Admit it Private, you really screwed up things this time! You think your doing something good but it backfires in all of our faces! We have to suffer because of you! Did you even think about what would happen if it went wrong somehow? That maybe if you make such a big decision as that, you should, oh, I don't know, maybe run it by us first? And I best if Skipper knew about this, he wouldn't have wanted you to do it, no matter the circumstances."

"Your right, Skippah didn't want me to do it, I get it, I just messed up, I know okay, you think I don't feel bad enough, I feel absolutely horrible!" Private began crying again.

Kowalski glared at the younger, breathing hard. He realized with a start he shouldn't have taken out his anger as he had and his composure saddened. "I'm sorry Private, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said honestly, feeling like crap himself. "I was just shocked...and I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have."

"Its okay Kowalski, I deserved it!"

"Just don't do anything stupid again." Kowalski said, awkwardly hugging Private.

"I really am sorry Kowalski, I learned my lesson, don't worry" Private said bitterly.

"So...what are we going to do?" Kowalski asked awkwardly.

"I don't know!" Private said, throwing his flippers in the air in exasperation. "You're the options guy!"

"You expect me to have options for this?" Kowalski asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're supposed to be the smart one, figure something out!" Private shouted desperately.

"Well if it wasn't for somebody's stupid decision!-"

"Stop!" Rico shouted, coming in between the two. "'Nuff shouting, supposed to be team"

"But are we even a team any more without Skippah?" Private asked quietly, Kowalski looking crestfallen.

"Team!" Rico said encouragingly.

Private sighed. "I guess Rico's right, wouldn't Skippah would want us to carry on without him? We have to stick together until we figure this out."

They stacked one flipper on top of another. "Team" They agreed.

Kowalski looked solemn. "Even if there's one flipper missing," He stated.

Private snuffled back a tear. "But not for long, we're going to make this right."

"Well, I do have an idea" Kowalski started. "Even though it is highly unlikely it will work it's a start. You said you used the wishing well to make the wish, well, maybe it can also reverse it"

_Duh._ Private wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. He motioned for them to follow him and he made his way to the wishing fountain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** i think I'm going to take a little break from this story for awhile, to be honest, it doesnt seem to be going anywhere and I'm getting super annoying writers block, but I'll hopefully come back to it sometime, sorry for anybody reading this.

"What if it doesn't work?" Private voiced his worries aloud.

Kowalski looked stricken. "Then we still don't give up, we can come up with something, isn't that what your stupid show always says?" He said, taking a jab at the children's show Private adored.

Private took a deep breath, ignoring Kowalski's rude comment about the Lunacorns and tossed his coin in the fountain, the others waiting expectantly. Private closed his eyes, willing their plan to work. _I wish this never happened, that I never made that stupid wish and that we had Skipper back. _He counted to five, waiting, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the disappointment clearly visible on the other penguin's faces.

Each penguin took a turn tossing in a coin, but to no avail.

" 'Kipper!" Rico howled.

Kowalski took a deep breath. "We just have to keep positive, something will turn up eventually, hopefully" He mumbled the last word under his breath but Private must have heard as he broke into sobs.

"Sorry Private" He said, forgetting how sensitive the youngest was.

"I just cant help but think its all my fault." Private admitted sadly.

_That's because it is your fault Private._ Kowalski kept his beak closed though, not saying a word. He knew it was the younger's fault but he sure wasn't going to tell him that, and he couldn't lie to his face either.

They walked dejectedly back to HQ in silence until Kowalski asked timidly "Who's Lucy?"

Private looked at Kowalski, it had never dawned on him that Skipper hadn't had the time to tell the rest of the team yet. "He didn't tell you guys?" He asked curiously. From the blank stares he figured the answer was no. "Well, Lucy was...Skipper's child." He blurted and hurriedly continued. "Yes, Lucy was Skipper's kid and he missed her a lot because she had died, but it was a long time ago, before he came to the zoo."

Kowalski seemed to have a heart attack, at least that's what it looked like to the smallest penguin. He was just getting worried when Kowalski looked up. "Skipper's a father?" he chocked out, flabbergasted.

"Yes" Private insisted, becoming defensive of their leader. "What's wrong with that?"

Kowalski looked shaken, clearly stunned at the news. "But Skipper doesn't seem very...fatherly."

"Yeah" Rico chimed in.

"So?" Private said, becoming even more defensive. "That doest mean he cared about her any less, I bet Skippah wasn't always like he is now, maybe just maybe, losing a kid would change a person. Everyone had a little paternal instinct in them. Even you Kowalski." He looked at the scientist. "You wouldn't want to admit it, mister I have no feelings, but you'd care about a little baby if it was placed in your flippers, you'd want to protect him or her. Its instinct, and just because Skipper seems all tough on the outside doesn't mean he didn't care, because he did, I could tell, and he missed her so much." He looked at the others. "But if he's happy where he is, I don't know if I can tear him from Lucy again ...it would kill him if it happened again."

Kowalski sighed sadly and even Rico had misty eyes.

"I agree." Kowalski said finally. "Its not right to take him away again just because we are selfish."

"But what if 'Kipper not happy?" Rico objected worriedly.

"Then we have to figure out a way to get him back" Private said. He could tell the others still blamed him and decided to plead his case. "You have to understand, this isn't how it was supposed to be, something went wrong, I just wanted Skippah to be happy, it hurt to see him so upset. I thought it would make him happy, but something went wrong, and if he isn't happy...I'm sorry" he hiccupped.

"Okay Private, enough. Your crying isn't going to help, and stop saying your sorry for another thing, we understand and we don't blame you anymore" The tallest said sternly.

It was true, they didn't blame the youngest anymore, each accepting that if they had been in Private's situation and had his do good for everybody attitude, they would have done the same thing.

"Really?" Private asked, wiping his stray tears away.

"Yup" Rico said, hugging Private.

"Just please try not to cry anymore" Kowalski said. " We need to be strong if we are going to fix this."

"Okay Kowalski, sorry-"

"Stop with the sorry" Kowalski ordered, covering the others beak.

"Okay Kowalski, sorr-" He caught himself in time and looked up innocently to the scientist. "Umm, I think I'm going to go to bed" Private said abruptly, climbing into his bunk and clutching his Lunacorn

"Good idea, we can think better after a good night's sleep" Kowalski agreed.

Private wanted to laugh. _Good night sleep Kowalski? I'm not going to be able to sleep a wink and I highly doubt either of you are going to be able to sleep either._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I'm finally back, sorry it took so long. This chapter is kind of lame but after i wrote this a couple of days ago i got like a bazillion ideas, so i hope i can update more frequently. and oh yeah, *evil laugh* there might be a certain villian make an appearance xD

611-L (or whatever your new account is xD) the next chapter is Skippers POV.

* * *

"Yes Kowalski, I had such a nice sleep and now I feel so much better." Private said sarcastically as he rose form his bunk. "I have so much more energy and I got a million ideas to get Skippah back!"

Kowalski looked hopeful then scowled. "Sarcasm won't help Private," He said with distain.

"Sorry Kowalski, I didn't get much sleep last night." Private apologized.

Kowalski sighed and stifled a yawn. "I was up in my lab all night"

Private perked up. "Really? Anything that can help?" He asked meekly.

"I'm not sure so far, it may help, but then again, it might just blow up, it is one of my inventions."

Private giggled. "Now you're sounding like Skippah"

Kowalski shrugged. "No, he's right; practically anything I invent is destined to blow up"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kowalski" Private said encouragingly. "Ugh, there's no way I'm going to be able to stay awake" Private yawned

"Me neither" Kowalski admitted tiredly.

Private looked over at Skipper's coffee machine temptingly, suppressing another yawn. "Coffee keeps Skippah awake." Private suggested.

Kowalski opened his eyes and looked at the younger. He shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Couldn't hurt."

Private got up and walked over to the coffee machine. He hesitantly pressed the power button and it began humming. He watched in amazement as the machine did its magic and he had two steaming cups of coffee.

He set one down in front of Kowalski and took a seat himself. "Hot!" He squealed, quickly pulling his flippers back from the hot mug.

"Very good observation Private" Kowalski said sarcastically with a smirk.

Private rolled his eyes and took a careful sip. "Blech! Ugh! Ewww!" Private shouted, spitting out his drink hurriedly.

Kowalski took his own sip cautiously and promptly followed the younger's actions. "I concur, it tastes-"

"Nasty" Private finished.

"How does Skipper drink this stuff?" Kowalski asked, sending a disdainful look to the cup in front of him.

Private shrugged, wondering the same thing. He spotted a sugar packet and promptly dumped it in his cup of coffee. _Sure couldn't make it taste any worse_, _I need to stay awake to help Kowalski with his invention._

He downed his coffee quickly, his eyes widening with the sugar rush plus all that caffeine. "It's not so bad with sugar," He suggested to the scientist, quickly making himself another cup.

"Sugar sugar, I love sugar I want more sugar!" Private shouted happily.

Kowalski hoped up to the piped on their ceiling. "Hey, look at me, I'm making like the monkeeeeeeeeey's" He shouted gleefully.

Private giggled hysterically. "Hey, look at me, I'm a fishy" He screwed up his face in what was supposed to resemble a fish and scooted across the HQ floor.

"But there's no water" Kowalski pointed out.

"I don't need water, I'm a magic fishy!"

"Ooooh, magic"

Private accidentally spilled his leftover coffee, the mug falling on his head. "I'm a fishy with a hat," He announced while Kowalski rolled around on the floor, holding his abdomen.

"Fishy with a hat" The tallest snickered

Rico heard the commotion and sat up, promptly getting a foot in the face. "Hey!" He glared at Private, who was acting utterly ridiculous, not to mention Kowalski, who looked nothing like his usual intelligent self. Rico couldn't help but smirk, knowing he would never let the scientist live it down. He stood, sick of their games and grabbed Private as he ran by. Private giggled hysterically. Rico sighed and slapped him, as Skipper would have. "Why you acting like this?" He pulled Private along the floor and finally shoved him in his bunk. He went to get Kowalski but the taller scampered away from him. Rico spotted the spilled coffee and let out a sigh of frustration, now knowing why they were acting so strange. Rico grabbed a hold of Kowalski by the flipper and practically threw the taller into his bunk in annoyance.

"Oh no, he's got me!" Kowalski shouted and began squirming.

Rico rolled his eyes. "Stop it! We're supposed to be trying to get Skipper back and your acting like children! Go to sleep, and no more coffee!" He glared at the two penguins and stomped away.

Kowalski woke up and immediately felt horrible. He had been acting like a complete fool instead of trying to solve their problem, it was embarrassing and demoralizing. _Private is a child, he is expected to act foolishly, but not me, not when there__'__s so much at stake! I should be spending every second of the day in my lab!_ He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he had to be the strong one for the sake of the others if nothing else. _Nevertheless, being the strong one is difficult. I__'__m not leader material! I know I__'__m expected to fill in for Skipper during his absence but I can't! I__'__m not Skipper! I can't be a leader!_ He felt his panic rise and tried to take calming breaths. _Breathe Kowalski, just breath. You can figure this out, you're the smartest penguin, surely, you can solve this simple problem, it's just a matter of..._ He pulled out his abacus, began making calculations, and entered his lab.

Private had watched Kowalski rise from his bunk and enter his lab curiously. _Maybe he thought of something important!_ He swung out of his bunk hesitantly, wanting to help Kowalski but not wanting to be a bother. He would do anything to get Skipper back, but he now knew it had limitations. _No more coffee, we'll have to try to continue like normal._ He giggled at how silly they had acted, even Kowalski! Although he knew if Skipper was there, he would have been greatly disappointed. Skipper would have wanted them to continue as normal until they could get back. Continuing on like normal didn't include staying up all night worrying. Just as Private opened the lab door to join Kowalski the scientist came running out excitedly. "I think I did it! Finally! I am a genius!"

Private looked up eagerly. "You have something?"

"Come look" Kowalski proudly ushered Private into his lab, Rico joining them.

Private peered down at the latest invention on the table. It looked like a square tuna can and had one side mostly filled with a large LCD screen. On the underside, it had many complicated looking buttons and flashing lights. "Umm... Kowalski...what is it?"

"I present to you the... okay; actually I haven't come up with a name for it yet."

"What it do?" Rico asked, poking it curiously.

"Don't touch it!" Kowalski screeched, slapping Rico's flipper away. "Its very fragile, I don't want it to explode!"

Private gulped. "Explode? Kowalski, what does this thing do?"

"It can look into the future." Kowalski said proudly.

"But-"

"But" Kowalski continued, raising his voice to drown out Private's. "It can also look back in time and to parallel universes and stuff."

Private looked up adoringly. "Really Kowalski? Yay, you're the best! Now we can go rescue Skippah!"

"Actually Private, we can only observe, I haven't figured how to actually travel yet." Kowalski said, hating the disappointed look that flickered across the child's face.

"Ready?" Kowalski asked, looking around at the rest of the team mates.

Private and Rico nodded eagerly.

Kowalski turned on the device and it began to hum loudly.

"I hope it doesn't blow up." Private whispered to Rico worriedly,

Rico let out a snort of laughter but tried to cover it up with a cough.

Kowalski sent the two a glare and rapidly began pushing buttons.

Private and Rico peered over the scientists shoulder as the screen began to flicker.

Come on work." Kowalski muttered, giving the device and angry shove.

The picture came into view, crystal clear; it was if they were standing right there beside their leader.

"It's Skippah!" Private cried happily

"Yay! 'kipper!" Rico echoed.

Kowalski let out a sigh of relief, seeing his leader there, safe and sound lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.

They watched in silence as Skipper walked around, as if looking for something.

A tiny fluff ball exploded from behind a bush and leapt into Skipper's flippers.

"Found you." Skipper laughed as the young penguin squirmed eagerly.

"Can we go for a walk now?" The tiny penguin asked eagerly.

"Sure" Skipper replied, setting her on the ground and taking her tiny flipper in his.

"It's Lucy" private whispered, mesmerized by the images on the screen

Neither penguin responded, each paying special attention to the screen.

Private watched as the two leisurely strolled through the zoo, Lucy watching everything with wide, innocent eyes.

"Butterfly!" she squealed, taking off after the insect. She stretched up her flippers, trying to catch it. Skipper jogged after her, finally scooping her up as she began to slow. "Bye bye butterfly." She called sadly, as Skipper plopped her down on the path.

Lucy let out another giggle and waddled into a habitat up ahead.

"Lucy" skipper called worriedly, following her into the habitat.

It was at this moment all three penguins back in HQ were jolted back to reality, not believing what they were seeing.

Private was the first to respond. "What!?" He screeched.

Kowalski's beak hung open in shock and Rico was rubbing his eyes as if they were playing tricks on him.

"What?! That's just not right! That would never happen! There's just no way! He hates him! He wouldn't ever be friends with him! I don't believe it, I wont, he just can't be friends with..."

"Hans" Kowalski finished darkly, wondering how in such a short span of time their world had become complete disarray.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay, i actually, maybe kinda...forgot about this story, well actually, more like its written and i just forgot to update xD

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Lucy repeated impatiently, jumping up and down on her father's stomach.

"What is it Lucy?" Skipper asked anxiously, afraid something was wrong.

"You promised we could go for a walk and visit uncle Hans today." Lucy reminded him. "You didn't forget did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not." Skipper said, plopping Lucy down on the floor so he could sit up. "But we have to wait until the zoo closes; we wouldn't want the stupid humans to see us, would we?"

"No daddy." Lucy replied

"How about some breakfast?"

"Yummy." Lucy scampered out into the sunshine after her father.

The penguins crowded around the food dish eagerly as Michelle, the zookeeper arrived.

"Breakfast is served." She announced as she threw them their breakfast,

They ate quickly as humans began filling the zoo; the penguin habitat was always a popular one.

"Come on." Skipper said. "Time to entertain the stupid humans."

"Stupid humans." Lucy echoed with a giggle. She dawdled around the habitat, showing off for the humans.

"Cute and cuddly." Skipper whispered encouragingly.

Lucy pulled out her 100-watt smile and waved at the humans adorably.

"Awww." the humans cooed.

Lucy thrived on the human's attention. She waddled over to the bars that separated them and smiled widely. A tiny human hand reached down to pet her and Skipper swiftly made his way over.

"Is that its daddy?" The human asked.

Skipper braced himself for the next question. "Where's its mommy?"

Skipper steered Lucy over to a corner, away from the humans.

"I wish they would stop asking that." Lucy whimpered

"I know. Skipper murmured, hugging her tightly.

"Every time they say that it hurts more."

"Shhhh, I know honey, I'm sorry."

"Daddy?"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Lucy."

"Lucy! Lucy! Did the humans say something mean again?" Sophie came running over worriedly. "The humans are stupid meanies! Don't listen to them Lucy!" Sophie hugged her friend comfortingly.

"Thanks Sophie, I'm all right."

"If they said something about your mom not being here again, I'll beat them up!

"Sophie!" Skipper scolded. "Do you want me to tell your parents you were talking about beating up the humans again?"

"No mister Skipper sir." Sophie said timidly.

Skipper gave her a stern look before the two went off to play.

He watched as they chased each other around energetically and wondered if he could ever be both mother and father to the child. It had been so hard so far, but he was scared the worse was to come.

"Lunchtime!" Michelle called, shoving her way through the hoard of ogling humans. "Sheesh, give them so room people!" Michele shouted, causing the crowds to take a step back.

Skipper was grateful for Michelle. He hated the crowds, the stupid humans watching them as if they were expected to perform. He hated it, all of it, and a little breathing space was appreciated.

After lunch, it was naptime for the children. The humans usually thinned out this time of day, as most of them came just to see the children and were bored if they weren't entertaining. Lucy yawned tiredly as she stumbled over to Skipper. She snuggled up next to him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully and soon it was super time. They gobbled down their supper and Lucy scrambled up eagerly as Michelle shoed away the remaining humans.

"Now we can play outside the habitat." She announced happily.

"Now, hold on a minute." Skipper said, grabbing a hold of her until Michelle locked up and left.

"Yayyy!" Lucy cried happily, as she jumped out of her habitat. "I'll hide and you come find me."

Skipper let her go reluctantly and began counting. He opened his eyes and knew exactly where she would be. Lucy hid in the exact same spot every time they played, behind a bush in the back corner of the petting zoo. He looked around, faking curiosity as he made his way to the petting zoo adjacent the lion habitat.

"I wonder where Lucy is?" Skipper asked aloud as he opened the gate to the petting zoo. He heard Lucy giggle from her hiding spot and saw a tiny flipper peeking out from behind the bush. She let out a laugh as he scooped her up.

"Found you" he shouted as he lifted her up to the sky.

"Wheee!" She cried gleefully. "You found me!"

"I sure did. Maybe you should find another hiding spot." He whispered the last part playfully.

Lucy giggled. "But I like this one."

"Of course you do." Skipper laughed.

"Can we go for a walk and visit uncle Hans now?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Sure." Skipper smiled as he plopped her down on the path.

They strolled through the park happily, until Lucy spotted a butterfly. "Butterfly!" She squealed, taking off after it. Skipper ran after her and picked her up, Lucy pouted for a while but eventually looked up at Skipper and asked. "Can we go visit Uncle Hans now?" She didn't even wait for her father to respond as she disappeared into the puffin habitat.

"Uncle Hans!" Lucy shouted and gave him a hug.

"Why hello Lucy."

"Just a second I'll go get my Lunacorn's and we can play!" Lucy said happily, speeding off.

Skipper clapped Hans on the back heartily.

"Oh Skipper, she's so energetic, sometimes I wonder how you keep up with her."

"I don't." Skipper laughed as he took a seat beside the puffin. "I just let her go. She's quite a handful. but I wouldn't give her up for anything."

Lucy came running back then. "Look." She said. "I just got Queen Please and Thank You yesterday from the lost and found." She handed the stuffed Lunacorn to Hans.

"Time for bed." Skipper announced a few hours later as Lucy yawned tiredly,

"But I'm not tired, I want to stay here and play with Uncle Hans more." Lucy protested.

"Uh huh." Skipper laughed, unconvinced as her eyes began to close.

"Good night Uncle Hans." Lucy mumbled tiredly as Skipper carried her home.


End file.
